Christmas One-shots
by DragonZeus1
Summary: I was originally gonna just write a bunch of one-shots but I decided to just write them all down here. Be sure to read the ANs because they contain important information, like when the story is set, whether Twilight is an alicorn or not, etc. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So my first published non-Equestria Girls MLP story, and first ever Christmas Sotry! YAY!  
>I will be doing these with other fandoms, but mainly MLP because that's my main obsession at the moment. So yeah. <strong>

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does. I only own the plotline and fandom membership XD This is the only time I'm saying this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scootaloo POV<strong>

I slowly open my eyes as the sun streams into the cave I call my home. I stand up and stretch, trudging over to the lake outside to wash off the dust that sets into my fur every night.

My home is cosy enough. It used to be the home of a bear before Fluttershy took him in. I asked him if I could use it as a shelter and he said yes. Well, he growled and Fluttershy translated it. She's the only one who knows I'm homeless, and she swore to keep it a secret. Anyway, I got myself an old couch that no-one wanted and a carpet, and I have a campfire set up in the corner, like a fireplace. I have a stack of books in the corner and some blankets. I keep out all the pets, except my pet star-spider Sky, who keeps other bugs away. I also have a food stash that I refresh often and fridge that Fluttershy gave me. She's so nice, it's awesome! It runs on batteries so I don't need electricity.

After washing up I walk over to my calendar. 'December 25th…looks like most shops are gonna be closed today' I think. I sigh. Since Rarity and Sweetie-Belle went to Manehatten and Apple-Bloom and family to Appleloosa for Christmas a few days ago it's been sooooo boring around here! I go to have a scoot around the town to think.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I wake up from my soft cloudy bed and reluctantly climb out, yawning and stretching. I head straight to my Christmas tree to see how much stuff I got from Gift Giver this year. Yeah I still get stuff from Gift Giver! I'm only 17! Anyway, when I get down there I notice twice as many gifts this year. Half of them have orange and pink wrapping paper though… I walk over and notice a note in front of the orange and pink ones. I read it.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I heard about your little gift to Scootaloo and decided to deliver her presents to you, since I don't know where she lives. This is the first time I've been able to deliver to her because I never knew of her location. It's your responsibility to make this her best Christmas ever._

_I know you can do it._

_Gift Giver._

Wow Gift, you hear about stuff fast! I haven't even told my friends yet. I look over to my presents. As tempting as it is, I should probably get Scootaloo before I open any. I fly out of my house-

_Rumble rum_

Heh. Maybe I should have some breakfast first.

**Scootaloo's POV**

I stop at a bridge and look down into the water I see my reflection. A little pegasus filly with a messy hot pink mane and dirty fur and tiny wings, who can't even fly. How pathetic. But in a way, kinda cool. I look up to the sky. I know the stars are there. They're just hiding. Like me. They hide themselves in the bright sky during the day, not wanting anyone to know about them. They only come out at night time when everypony's supposed to be sleeping.

"I know you're there," I say. "And, I wish… all I want for Christmas…is a family to call my own…"

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Makin' Pancakes, makin' makin' pancakes!" I sing to myself. I flip the pancake and perfectly catch it. I add it to the pile. "17…nah, not enough." I cook 3 more and am considering adding another 5 when I realise what time it is. "Oh crap, Scootaloo will be well and truly up and about by now! For I know she might be freaking out!" I scoop up a pancake in my mouth and zoom off.

**Scootaloo's POV**

Not seeing any sign of response, I head underneath the bridge. I dunno why. It's kinda peaceful down here, right next to the river. I curl up and start sobbing. My family was homeless for as long as I can remember. I don't know why. 7 years ago today, a stallion dressed up in a Gift Giver costume caught my attention. I walked over to him, wondering what he was doing. He asked me if I'd like a present. I quickly said yes and he gave me small box with a bow. I undid the bow and opened the box, do be squirted with some kind of paralysis gas. My parents rushed towards me to save me. I was only 4 at the time, I didn't fully understand what happened. The attacker whipped out a knife and threw it at my mother, who collapsed. My father got really angry and attacked the attacker, but died to the same blade as my mother. Fortunately the attacker was injured and had to retreat, but the damage had been done. Some Christmas! Ever since then I've hated this day. I was pulled from my thoughts by a rainbow trail hitting the wall and rebounding into the river.

**Rainbow Dash's POV  
><strong>I popped up seconds later coughing. "Gotta work on that…" I saw Scootaloo on the shore. "Scootaloo! There you are! I've been looking all over for ya!" I ran up to her. She just turned away. "Hey, you OK kid?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"…no."

I snuggled into her and wiped her tears away. "Shh…It's OK…whatever happens I'll always be there for you."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my sister and I love you. That what sisters do." I reassure her. I know, I know, when did I get so sappy? Well she needed the support OK!? Yeesh…

"Wanna come up to my house?" I offer.

"Why not?" Scootaloo hops onto my back as I get into position.

"Hold on!" I say as I take off at a high speed.

"Woohoo!" Scootaloo cheers. I smile and do a few tricks, avoiding any positions where she might fall off (which kinda limits me, but whatever). Eventually we reach my house.

"Go on in," I say.

"Um…OK" she says as she opens the door, I follow her she walks over to the tree and looks at the tag of one of her presents and gasps. "But…I don't get it. I never get Christmas presents…and why are they here?"

"They're here because…I'm adopting you. " I tell her. Her face lights up

"Really?" she leaps up and hugs me. "Thank you!

"But I still want you to think of me as your sister OK?"

"OK! ….Are those pancakes?"

"Heh heh, yeah. I made heaps."

"Oh, yeah!" She bolted into the kitchen devoured one pancake in 3 bites. I smile.

"That's my little sis."

* * *

><p><strong>Just some Scootadopt fluff. I really liked it but I wanna know about you guys. <strong>

_**PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT **_

**In case you couldn't tell, Gift Giver is the pony equivalent of Santa. Also, don't mix up Christmas with Hearth's Warming-totally different thing. In this universe Hearth's warming is kinda like Thanksgiving and happens at that time. Not that I know much about that, being Australian and all…argh! I'm getting off topic**

**Also, none of these stories are connected to each other unless they clearly say in the title 'part 1' 'part 2' etc.**

**OK so this is probably my longest endnote ever (Not counting the truth and dare at the end in one of my stories. So I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Dragon, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! So my first published non-Equestria Girls MLP story, and first ever Christmas Sotry! YAY!  
>I will be doing these with other fandoms, but mainly MLP because that's my main obsession at the moment. So yeah. <strong>

**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does. I only own the plotline and fandom membership XD This is the only time I'm saying this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scootaloo POV<strong>

I slowly open my eyes as the sun streams into the cave I call my home. I stand up and stretch, trudging over to the lake outside to wash off the dust that sets into my fur every night.

My home is cosy enough. It used to be the home of a bear before Fluttershy took him in. I asked him if I could use it as a shelter and he said yes. Well, he growled and Fluttershy translated it. She's the only one who knows I'm homeless, and she swore to keep it a secret. Anyway, I got myself an old couch that no-one wanted and a carpet, and I have a campfire set up in the corner, like a fireplace. I have a stack of books in the corner and some blankets. I keep out all the pets, except my pet star-spider Sky, who keeps other bugs away. I also have a food stash that I refresh often and fridge that Fluttershy gave me. She's so nice, it's awesome! It runs on batteries so I don't need electricity.

After washing up I walk over to my calendar. 'December 25th…looks like most shops are gonna be closed today' I think. I sigh. Since Rarity and Sweetie-Belle went to Manehatten and Apple-Bloom and family to Appleloosa for Christmas a few days ago it's been sooooo boring around here! I go to have a scoot around the town to think.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I wake up from my soft cloudy bed and reluctantly climb out, yawning and stretching. I head straight to my Christmas tree to see how much stuff I got from Gift Giver this year. Yeah I still get stuff from Gift Giver! I'm only 17! Anyway, when I get down there I notice twice as many gifts this year. Half of them have orange and pink wrapping paper though… I walk over and notice a note in front of the orange and pink ones. I read it.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I heard about your little gift to Scootaloo and decided to deliver her presents to you, since I don't know where she lives. This is the first time I've been able to deliver to her because I never knew of her location. It's your responsibility to make this her best Christmas ever._

_I know you can do it._

_Gift Giver._

Wow Gift, you hear about stuff fast! I haven't even told my friends yet. I look over to my presents. As tempting as it is, I should probably get Scootaloo before I open any. I fly out of my house-

_Rumble rum_

Heh. Maybe I should have some breakfast first.

**Scootaloo's POV**

I stop at a bridge and look down into the water I see my reflection. A little pegasus filly with a messy hot pink mane and dirty fur and tiny wings, who can't even fly. How pathetic. But in a way, kinda cool. I look up to the sky. I know the stars are there. They're just hiding. Like me. They hide themselves in the bright sky during the day, not wanting anyone to know about them. They only come out at night time when everypony's supposed to be sleeping.

"I know you're there," I say. "And, I wish… all I want for Christmas…is a family to call my own…"

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Makin' Pancakes, makin' makin' pancakes!" I sing to myself. I flip the pancake and perfectly catch it. I add it to the pile. "17…nah, not enough." I cook 3 more and am considering adding another 5 when I realise what time it is. "Oh crap, Scootaloo will be well and truly up and about by now! For I know she might be freaking out!" I scoop up a pancake in my mouth and zoom off.

**Scootaloo's POV**

Not seeing any sign of response, I head underneath the bridge. I dunno why. It's kinda peaceful down here, right next to the river. I curl up and start sobbing. My family was homeless for as long as I can remember. I don't know why. 7 years ago today, a stallion dressed up in a Gift Giver costume caught my attention. I walked over to him, wondering what he was doing. He asked me if I'd like a present. I quickly said yes and he gave me small box with a bow. I undid the bow and opened the box, do be squirted with some kind of paralysis gas. My parents rushed towards me to save me. I was only 4 at the time, I didn't fully understand what happened. The attacker whipped out a knife and threw it at my mother, who collapsed. My father got really angry and attacked the attacker, but died to the same blade as my mother. Fortunately the attacker was injured and had to retreat, but the damage had been done. Some Christmas! Ever since then I've hated this day. I was pulled from my thoughts by a rainbow trail hitting the wall and rebounding into the river.

**Rainbow Dash's POV  
><strong>I popped up seconds later coughing. "Gotta work on that…" I saw Scootaloo on the shore. "Scootaloo! There you are! I've been looking all over for ya!" I ran up to her. She just turned away. "Hey, you OK kid?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"…no."

I snuggled into her and wiped her tears away. "Shh…It's OK…whatever happens I'll always be there for you."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my sister and I love you. That what sisters do." I reassure her. I know, I know, when did I get so sappy? Well she needed the support OK!? Yeesh…

"Wanna come up to my house?" I offer.

"Why not?" Scootaloo hops onto my back as I get into position.

"Hold on!" I say as I take off at a high speed.

"Woohoo!" Scootaloo cheers. I smile and do a few tricks, avoiding any positions where she might fall off (which kinda limits me, but whatever). Eventually we reach my house.

"Go on in," I say.

"Um…OK" she says as she opens the door, I follow her she walks over to the tree and looks at the tag of one of her presents and gasps. "But…I don't get it. I never get Christmas presents…and why are they here?"

"They're here because…I'm adopting you. " I tell her. Her face lights up

"Really?" she leaps up and hugs me. "Thank you!

"But I still want you to think of me as your sister OK?"

"OK! ….Are those pancakes?"

"Heh heh, yeah. I made heaps."

"Oh, yeah!" She bolted into the kitchen devoured one pancake in 3 bites. I smile.

"That's my little sis."

* * *

><p><strong>Just some Scootadopt fluff. I really liked it but I wanna know about you guys. <strong>

_**PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT **_

**In case you couldn't tell, Gift Giver is the pony equivalent of Santa. Also, don't mix up Christmas with Hearth's Warming-totally different thing. In this universe Hearth's warming is kinda like Thanksgiving and happens at that time. Not that I know much about that, being Australian and all…argh! I'm getting off topic**

**Also, none of these stories are connected to each other unless they clearly say in the title 'part 1' 'part 2' etc.**

**OK so this is probably my longest endnote ever (Not counting the truth and dare at the end in one of my stories. So I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Dragon, Out!**


End file.
